To study the physiology of parathyroid hormone related protein which has been implicated in the development of the surfactant system. We plan to measure PTHrP, saturated phosphatidylcholine, sphingomyeline and phosphatidyglycerol levels in our lab on amniotic fluid samples. We hope to establish normal values of PTHrP and identify associations with indicators of surfactant maturation.